In the design and operation of street sign equipment, it has been common practice to make use of cast metal fittings for joining the signs to each other and to the post. Such fittings are expensive to manufacture and, because of their irregular bulky shape, do not store and ship in a compact manner. Attempts have been made in the past to use fittings formed of sheet metal, but metal fittings have not only been easily damaged, but have been subject to a great deal of corrosion. Furthermore, in many cases their appearance has been pleasing. Also, they have been easily damaged and subject to considerable pilferage. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide street sign structure which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a street sign structure which is particularly adapted to standardization throughout a municipality.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a street sign structure which, although inexpensive to manufacture, has a pleasing appearance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a street sign structure whose main element nests readily and, therefore, is storable and shippable in a small container.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a street sign structure in which the major elements are stamped from sheet metal and which are not easily subject to deterioration by the elements or subject to vandalism or pilferage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a street sign structure, including fastening means which can be readily applied, but which is difficult if not impossible to remove by an unauthorized person.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.